El camino de un ninja enamorado
by Dankuso96
Summary: No hago summary porque ya se imaginaran que es de ShunxAlice, pero tambien incluyo a Dan,Runo y a algunos mas...
1. Dan mete la pata mas de una vez

**Ni Bakugan me pertenece, ni tampoco pretendo que así sea...**

**Si, ya se, estoy escribiendo otro fic, pero a ese lo voy a abandonar un tiempito, no me sienta bien ser el villano, y como se que a muchos les gusta la pareja de ShunxAlice, la mezclo con la de DanxRuno y sale este extraño experimento, que espero que disfruten!**

**El camino de un ninja enamorado**

**Parte 1: Dan mete la pata...más de una vez.**

Estábamos en el café de Runo, conversando animadamente,..

-Que van a ordenar chicos? –pregunto ella-

Dan: una malteada de chocolate

Santiago: una malteada mas y vas a quedar bien...

-No lo digas.

-Bien...

-No te atrevas!

-GORDO!

-Ahora si te pasaste –se empieza a agarrar a trompadas con Santiago-

-Me tienen hartas los dos! –dijo ella- y vos, Junior, ¿qué vas a pedir?.

-No quiero pedirte nada, es más, quiero darte algo –le alcance una flor-

-Ayyy, gracias, que tierno...

-Ahora si te la aplico –amenazo Dan-

-no para, para un cachi...

En un santiamén, el café de Runo era una zona de guerra, Dan repartía puñetazos, a Santiago, por haberle dicho gordo, y a mí, por coquetear con Runo.

**Un rato después**

Entro Shun, con cara de cansancio.

-Y esa cara? –pregunte-

-Anoche estuve entrenando hasta la madrugada, estoy muy cansado –dijo, bostezando-

-A vos te hace falta una chica...

-No, más bien es adicto a entrenar, si se la pasa entrenando –comento Dan-

-Te voy a conseguir una novia...

-Basta Santiago –dije yo- déjalo tranquilo.

-Pero sí le puedo presentar a alguna de mis amiguitas...

-Y son lindas? –se intereso Dan, al decir esto, Runo se dio vuelta y lo miro con ganas de matarlo (**celosa**)-

-Le puedo presentar a Mariela

-Loca –dije yo-

-Macarena

-psicópata

-Nicole

-...

-Ves?, esa no tiene nada de malo.

-No. Pero le gusta escuchar Justin Bieber y los Jonas Brothers.

-Permiso –dijo Dan- voy al baño a vomitarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_De _pronto_, se escucho un grito que salió de la cocina_

-Va a venir!. Va a venir!. Va a venir!.

Va a venir!. Va a venir!. Va a venir!.

-Runo, te podes dejar de gritar y decir quién va a venir, cara... –suerte que Shun le tapo la boca, sino Santiago decía una palabrota-

-Alice vendrá a visitarme –dijo ella, emocionada- Hace años que no la veo.

-Quien es Alice? –pregunto Shun-

-Alice es una compañera de colegio de Runo –dijo Dan. Parecía un profesor explicando la lección del día- se mudo hace unos años a Rusia y ella no volvió a verla.

-Y vos como sabes eso? –pregunto Runo- yo nunca hable de ella...

-Este...yo... –dudo el-

_Se podría decir que Santiago y yo le sacamos las dudas..._

-Ejem..el diario...ejem

-Ejem...te leyó...ejem...el diario...ejem...intimo

-Dan! Ahora si te mato!, que mas leíste?-pregunto, amenazándolo-

-Nada mas

-Decime..-dijo ella-

-Nada, te lo juro.

-Decime...

-Nada más

-Decime o le digo a papa que te prohíba la entrada al Restaurant!

_Cuando a Dan lo amenazan con quitarle algo preciado (la comida, en este caso), reacciona de inmediato, y esta no fue la excepción._

Leí que tu color favorito es el celeste, que te dan miedo las cucarachas, que cuando estas nerviosa te comes las uñas (de los pies), que con Julie y Mira hace un par de meses organizaron un concurso para ver quien besaba más chicos, que no sabes quién es más guapo, si Junior o yo...

(no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero eso desapareció cuando Dan siguió hablando)

...o Shun, o Klaus, o Baron, también leí que...

-Bueno, corten, corten –dije yo, imitando a un director-

-Que una vez vos con una amiga fueron a...

-Para un poquito! –grito Santiago- mira lo que hiciste...

Runo había agachado la cabeza, parecía muy triste.

-Si la hiciste llorar, esta noche apareces ahorcado, ¿me oíste?

-No, no estoy llorando, descuiden –dijo ella-

-Estas muy calmada –dijo Dan, sorprendido-

-La calma antes de la tormenta –dijo Shun-

Runo se acerco lentamente a Dan. (el pobre no sabía dónde meterse). No sabíamos que podía pasar, así que antes de ver como Runo le daba una paliza a Dan, inventamos algo.

-Me llama mi abuelo –se disculpo Shun-

-Me olvide la estufa prendida –se excuso Santiago-

-Y para que mentir –dije yo- yo me borro.

-Esperen! –grito Dan- no van a ayudarme?

-Claro -dijo Santiago- te doy un consejo?

Dan asintió con desesperación

-**Corre hasta la Patagonia! **–dijo el, saliendo con apuro del café-

_Y allá íbamos los tres, a pesar de que Santiago y yo no corremos tan rápido, íbamos a la misma velocidad que Shun, cuando ya habíamos recorrido dos calles, escuchamos a nuestras espaldas un grito, el más fuerte, casi una explosión..._

**DAN KUSO!**

CONTINUARA (o al menos, eso esperamos...)

**Hasta ahí, la primera parte, y como siempre, espero sus reviews o sugerencias...**


	2. idas y venidas

**Ni Bakugan me pertenece ni tampoco...etcétera etcétera**

**Parte 2 idas y venidas**

_Estábamos en el dojo de Shun_

-Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Dan –dijo el-

-Debe estar muerto –dijo Santiago-

_Sonó el celular_

-Si claro –dije-ya vamos para allá

Runo quiere que vayamos al café

-Esto se va a poner bueno –dijo Shun-

**En el café de Runo**

-Chicos, necesito pedirles un favor,¿ pueden ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Alice?

-En esta ciudad no hay aeropuerto –dijo Santiago-

-Ya lo sé, necesito que vayan a la ciudad limítrofe.

-Que! –dijo Santiago, quejoso como de costumbre- ¿querés que viajemos a buscar a alguien que no conocemos?

-Por favor, mis padres y yo no podemos ir...

Por favor –suplico Runo con carita de "por favor"-

-No –sentencio Shun

-Por favor –dijo ella-

-No –afirmo Santiago-

Me miro a mí y me dijo:

_**-Por favor...**_

-Seguro, vamos todos.._**.**_

-Ni de broma- dijeron mis dos amigos-

-Es obvio que todavía no te podes resistir a los encantos de Runo –dijo Shun, riéndose-

-Vos espera a enamorarte –respondí- ...Runo, podrías decirme como es Alice, ya sabes, para reconocerla.

-Claro, aquí tengo una foto

Nos mostro una foto de una joven pelirroja, me la quede mirando, mientras Santiago y Shun decían:

-Wow...

-Hablando de los enamorados –dijo Runo- ah, casi me olvidaba –recordó- quiero presentarles a alguien... esclavo! Esclavo...ven aquí!

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos quien era el esclavo...

Dan apareció por la puerta, vestido de mucama, mientras decía:

-No me pagas lo suficiente para que haga esto...

A nosotros tres se nos inflo la cara, mientras Runo nos miraba extrañada, no pudimos evitarlo y...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

No se pueden reír para siempre –dijo Dan-

**10 minutos después**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Che...-dijo Dan-

**15 minutos después**

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Que...que se supone que significa esto? –pregunto Santiago, señalando a Dan-

-Bien, -explico Runo- cuando ustedes se fueron...

**FLASHBACK**

**-No Runo por favor, no me hagas nada...**

**-Que no te haga nada?. Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido, te odio, DAN KUSO!**

**-Por favor, hare lo que quieras...**

**-Lo que quiera, eh?...**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Va a hacer todo lo que quiera durante un día entero, ¿verdad, Dan?

-...

-¿Verdad?

-Eh, sí, sí, claro –dijo él, asustado-

-Bien, cambiando de tema...iras a buscar a Alice, ¿entonces?

-Seguro, no hay problema.

-Yo también voy –dijo Shun-

-Uf, este salto como de arriba de un árbol, ¿no era que no ibas a ir? –dijo Santiago- ¿o no será que te estás enamorando de la pelirroja?

-Yo –dijo Shun- ¿enamorarme de una desconocida?, claro que no

-Seguro...

-No estoy enamorado!

-Claro...

-Que no!

-Te creemos...

-Está bien Shun –dije- ya vámonos...

-Yo también voy –dijo Santiago- Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que hacer...

-Bien, si no les molesta chicos, Dan tiene cosas que hacer...

_Y Runo empezó a decir una larga lista de cosas_

-Limpia la cocina, ordena mi habitación, lava mi ropa, pinta la cerca, arregla el teléfono ah!, y después vas a tener que...

_No estamos seguros de lo que le dijo, lo que si sabemos es que Dan se quedo pálido..._

Santiago se acerco a Dan y le dijo:

-De parte de todos, que en paz descanses, amigo...no creo que sobrevivas

**Ya fuera del café**

-¿Y en que vamos? –Dijo Shun-

-En auto, claro esta

**10 minutos después**

-Súbanse –dije yo- y no se preocupen, se conducir

-Más te vale...

-Bien, allá vamos!

_**Vale, lo admito, se conducir, lo que no se, es "controlarme"**_

-Que vas a 120! –Grito Shun-

-No te preocupes, es una ruta.

-Ya pasamos la ruta, imbécil, esto es la autopista

-Detente...detente...detente!

-Vamos, no sean tontos, después de todo, que es lo peor que podría pasar.

**Se oye la sirena de un coche de policía detrás de nosotros...**

-Eso podría pasar –se quejo Shun-

Frené, un policía se acerco al coche y pregunto:

-¿Documentos?

-este...

-Me van a tener que acompañar.

-Que pedazo de pelotu... _(Suerte que Shun siempre le tapa la boca a Santiago antes de que se le vaya la lengua...)_

-¿Quien hablo? –Dijo el policía- ¿Santiago, que haces con estos dos?

-Hola tío...

-Tantos policías en el mundo y nos tenía que tocar tu tío –dijo Shun-

-Es un golpe de suerte.

-Bien chicos, ya que se trata de mi sobrino, los dejo ir, pero antes...

**Arrancamos de nuevo**

-Que suerte, no? –dijo Santiago-.

-Si, tremenda –me burle- antes de que nos fuéramos, me dio una multa, ¿me querés decir de donde saco yo 100 pesos?

-No importa, olvídense de eso –dijo Shun- ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto..

-Si, ya casi llegamos a ver a tu novia...

-Que no es mi novia!

-Pero te gusta

-Sí, un poco, quiero decir, es bonita...

-Que bien, te dije que te hacía falta una novia –bromeo Santiago-

**En el aeropuerto**

-Habrá que esperar un ratito –dijo Santiago-

_Sonó el celular de Shun_

-Es un mensaje de Dan... ay Dios

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me está diciendo que era lo que tenía que hacer que le daba tanto miedo

-¿Qué?

-Es de lo peor...

-¿Lo hizo vestir de mujer?

-Peor...

-¿Lo hizo bailar ballet?

-Mil veces peor...

-entonces... ¿Qué hizo?

-Lo obligo a ir al cine con ella...

-¿Y?

-A ver "eclipse"

-Me están dando arcadas –dijo Santiago-

-Y encima las entradas las tiene que pagar el –completo Shun-

-Runo es una tremenda... (Esta vez, yo le tape la boca a Santiago)

-No lo digas, no es necesario...

_**Se anuncia la llegada del vuelo 411 procedente de Moscú.**_

Aquí viene –dije-

CONTINUARA...

**Espero comentarios o sugerencias, anímense, que no les cuesta nada**


	3. Confusion y romance en la casa de Runo

**Si, lo sé, continuar el fic me llevo tiempo, pero la razón por la que esto ocurre es... es tan estúpida, verán, tengo 14 años y soy fanático de Bakugan y bueno, mis amigos (no los amigos que leen en estas historias, sino mis compañeros de la ciudad en la que vivo ahora) se burlan de mi "afición" a este anime, la verdad, eso me importa un comino, sé que mis verdaderos amigos me entenderían, lástima que no los tenga aquí conmigo. En fin, ahora el que dice que estoy "demasiado grande para que me guste este dibujito" es mi papa, se queja de que veo, leo, escribo, y juego Bakugan, y eso no lo soporto. **

**Francamente, estoy pensando si seguir siendo "fan" o no de Bakugan, creo que vale la pena, pero con creer no hago nada, no me decido...**

**Bien, me lo he estado pensando, esta línea (solo esta) la escribo un día después. Que me vaya mal a mí, no significa que le vaya mal a los personajes de mi historia. Seguiré escribiendo, y me seguirá gustando Bakugan, pase lo que pase. Al diablo lo demás!**

**Vamos al grano de una vez.**

**Ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen, a excepción de las pavadas que cometemos mi amigo y yo.**

**Y gracias "al amigo" gran parte de este capítulo (imagino que luego se darán cuenta cual parte) está inspirado en un consejo suyo**

**Parte 3: Confusión y romance en la casa de Runo.**

Por una de las entradas del aeropuerto asomo una figura, si, definitivamente era ella, se acerco a nosotros y dijo:

-Me buscan a mi?

-Wow –dije yo- debes ser psíquica o algo así ¿Cómo sabias que te estábamos esperando?

-Por el cartel que sostiene ese chico

Me di vuelta y vi que Santiago tenía un afiche que decía: **Alice gehabich.**

(Goterón y caída de mi parte)

_A todo esto, Shun se había quedado ahí, sin decir nada..._

-Y bien –inquirió ella- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Amigos de Runo. Me llamo Junior

-Soy Santiago

-Esperamos a que Shun dijera algo, pero..., seguía ahí, sin decir nada...

-Quien eres tú? –pregunto ella-

_Ninguna respuesta_

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí? –bromeo ella-

_Nada_

-Bueno –dijo ella, ignorando a Shun- voy un momento al baño y salimos, si?

-Claro, claro...

_Ni bien desapareció Alice, nos abalanzamos sobre Shun, pero antes de que atináramos a preguntarle algo, sonó su celular nuevamente_

Otro mensaje de Dan –dijo el-

-Y este que dice?

-No lo entiendo bien, solo dice: _seguro me van a envidiar por lo que voy a hacer ahora, es la única parte de mi castigo que voy a disfrutar..._

-Bueno, -dije yo- no importa, lo que te queremos preguntar es...

**(Una ametralladora de preguntas contra el pobre Shun)**

-Porque no dijiste nada?

-No era que te gustaba?

_-Que mier..._ _(Tapada de boca) te paso?_

-No lo se... es muy... hermosa... no pude...decir nada.

-Ah... el amor.

-Que no estoy enamorado! –insistió el-

-Entonces te desafiamos a que le digas que es muy linda.

-Acepto

**Ya en el auto, de vuelta a la ciudad...**

A propósito, dejamos que él y Alice se sentaran juntos atrás

No sirvió de nada

Estuvo callado durante todo el viaje, a excepción de cuando el, Alice y Santiago gritaron:

**-Frena!**

_Y frene nomas, justo enfrente del café de Runo _

Cuando entramos, no había nadie

Nos acercamos al mostrador

Nada

Subimos las escaleras en dirección a su habitación

Y ahí sí, nos sorprendimos

Primero fue solo un murmullo, una risita, pero después las palabras se oían claramente

-Dan que bien lo haces sigue, sigue, no te detengas...

-Tal vez llegamos en un mal momento –dijo Santiago-

-Malísimo –agrego Shun-

-Acaso Runo esta hablándole a Dan? –Inquirió Alice-

_-_Hablándole? –Se burlo Santiago- creo que están haciendo otra cosa... jejeje

(Después de que dijo eso, lo fulmine con la mirada)

_Todos sabíamos lo que pasaba (o al menos lo suponíamos), era obvio que eran Dan y Runo, y, si lo piensan bien, era bastante obvio lo que estaban haciendo allí dentro_

_O tal vez no..._

Bien –dije yo, decidido- averigüemos que pasa...

-No, espera un...

_No les di tiempo a que dijeran algo, de una patada, derribe la puerta, desgraciadamente, no era lo que yo pensaba._

-Qué rayos –exclamo Dan-

-Que significa esto? –grito Runo-

-Nosotros podríamos preguntar lo mismo...

_Y es que Runo estaba acostada, y Dan, encima de ella __**(malpensados xD), **__dándole un masaje... __**(Esa era la parte que Dan tanto disfrutaba)**_

-Después de todo... –dije yo, intentando zafar- no es tan malo

-Que cosa? –pregunto ella, también confundida-.

_Cuando la confusión es obvia, las explicaciones sobran, aun así, los tres intentamos...decirle._

-Creímos que...

-Vos y Dan estaban...

-En la habitación...

-_Estábamos _en la habitación

-No, no entiendes...

-Creímos que...

**Ahí fue cuando entendió.**

-Que degenerados que son! –grito ella-

_Y nos dio una cachetada a los tres "por malpensados", mientras Dan se reía, aunque después, otra cachetada, dirigida a él._

-Y a mí por qué? –se quejó-

-No sé, me gusta golpearte, es divertido–se burlo ella, me miro a mi y dijo-

-No tenías que pegarle una patada a la puerta, tontito –dijo- estaba abierta.

_Goterón general._

En ese momento, Runo se dio cuenta de que había alguien cerca nuestro.

-Alice, que alegría! –Dijo, mientras se la llevaba dentro del cuarto- tenemos tanto que hablar... –nos miro a nosotros y dijo-

-Por su bien chicos... no se metan! –Dicho esto, pego un portazo-

**Minutos después**

Dan seguía quejándose, que por que llegaron justo ahora, que era un momento súper romántico, que me jodieron el día.

Y siguió así, en un momento Santiago y yo no aguantamos más y le dijimos a Shun.:

-Haznos un favor: o le cierras la boca de una patada o nos enseñas a meditar para no tener que oírlo, Shun!, Shun!

Lástima, ya se había puesto a meditar...y encima Dan seguía molesto

-Y encima justo cuando yo...

-Basta! –Grito Santiago- nos tenés hartos, mier... (Tapada de boca)

Dan se callo, pero al instante dijo otra cosa...

-Que día es hoy? –preguntó-

-Lunes, 10 de enero –dijo Santiago-

_10 de enero –pensé- 10 de enero! –me di cuenta de pronto-_

-Casi lo olvido... –dijo Dan, creí que el también lo había recordado-

-Mañana hay una promoción de todo lo que puedas comer en el restaurant chino.

_(Le di un golpe en la nuca)_

-Runo tenía razón, es divertido golpearte.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no puedes dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida. La importancia del día de mañana... es que es el cumpleaños de Runo.

_Todos se quedaron callados, hasta Shun se despertó de su meditación, todos me miraron, sabían lo siguiente que iba a decir._

-Mañana es su cumpleaños, y no tenemos nada preparado para ella...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Nah, era broma... Crédulos.**

-Y ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunte- si no hacemos una fiesta para Runo, no nos volverá a hablar nunca mas

-Cálmate, ¿quieres?, -dijo Dan-, se exactamente como hacer su fiesta perfecta, todo lo que debemos hacer es...

JAMAS! –gritamos Santiago, Shun y yo-

-Es la única forma –retruco el- y lo saben...

-Bien, lo admito, no queda alternativa...

-Lo siento –dijeron Shun y Santiago-, es peligroso, además, ustedes gustan de ella, no nosotros, hagan lo que quieran, pero nosotros no los vamos a ayudar.

-Entonces creare una distracción –me dijo Dan- y luegotú haces lo que tienes que hacer.

-Más te vale que tu "distracción" sea buena.

-No te preocupes por eso –me respondió- lo será.

**2 horas después.**

Ya casi atardecía, Runo y Alice estaban en su cuarto, yo, muy cerca, esperando el momento, hasta que lo escuche.

De la calle salió una música suave, y de pronto, alguien comenzó a cantar:

_**Cada vez que te beso me sabe a poco.  
Cada vez que te tengo me vuelvo loco.  
Y cada vez, cuando te miro, cada vez,  
encuentro una razón para seguir viviendo.  
Y cada vez, cuando te miro, cada vez,  
es como descubrir el universo.**_

Te quiero, te quiero  
y eres el centro de mi corazón.  
Te quiero, te quiero  
como la tierra al sol.  


Runo y Alice se asomaron a la ventana, ni bien ella comenzó a suspirar, entendí que había llegado el momento, me escabullí rápidamente y _¡misión cumplida!, sin embargo, Dan seguía cantando, se ve que estaba tan enamorado como ella._

_**Cada vez que la noche llega a tu pelo  
de cada estrella blanca yo siento celos.  
Y cada vez, cuando amanece, cada vez,  
me siento un poco más, de tu mirada preso.  
Y cada vez, entre tus brazos, cada vez,  
despierta una canción y nace un beso.**_

Te quiero, te quiero  
y eres el centro de mi corazón.  
Te quiero, te quiero  
como la tierra al sol.

Te quiero, te quiero  
y eres el centro de mi corazón.  
Te quiero, te quiero  
como la tierra al sol.

-Ay Dan... –Runo estaba embobadisima con la canción-

_Después de terminar de cantar, Dan se fue rapidísimo, nos encontramos en el dojo de Shun y nos alegramos porque nuestro plan había salido perfecto._

-¿Y qué es lo que consiguieron? –Preguntó Santiago-

-Esto –dije yo- ... el diario intimo de Runo.

_Lo revisamos detenidamente, buscamos todas las cosas que necesitábamos, ahora sabíamos todo lo que le gustaba a Runo._

-Creo que no deberían estar haciendo eso, el diario íntimo es algo personal, ya saben lo que ocurrió cuando Dan lo revisó, no les conviene... –dijo Shun, interrumpiéndonos-

-Genial –dijo Dan- al "pequeño saltamontes "le agarro un ataque de moral.

-Esa es de Kung Fu –dije yo-

-Ninja, karateka, kung fu, es todo lo mismo –dijo Dan, restándole importancia al asunto-

-Volviendo al tema... Shun –dije- no molestes, revisaremos esto y nada más, ok? Después de eso, organizaremos la fiesta y...

_Me quede callado, estaba leyendo la última anotación del diario, era de hacia pocas horas. La leí en voz alta:_

"_**Me alegra tanto que mi amiga este aquí, se ve que ella también está contenta, aunque me sorprendió mucho oír que está enamorada... de Shun!"**_

-Qué? -dijo el- es en serio?

-Aquí dice eso.

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Hacía tiempo que mi amigo no sonreía así..._

**Ahora sí, CONTINUARA...**

**Yo: tal vez sea mucho pedir...**

**Santiago: tal vez lo decimos en vano...**

**Shun: pero todos aportamos ideas para el fic**

**Dan: y queremos decirles...**

**Todos: Gracias por comentar! (y dejen reviews xD)**


	4. El cumpleaños de Runo

**Nuevamente (y no será la última vez que lo diga) Bakugan no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Perdón por la demora, he tenido algunos "problemitas"...entre ellos, mi hermana, mi papa, una estafa que quisieron hacerme por internet, mi papa de nuevo, mi nuevo vicio (me la pase mirando los últimos capítulos de Bakugan gundalian invaders en ingles) y...ah, sí, mi papa, en fin, ¿a qué venía yo?. Cierto, ahora lo recuerdo...**

**Parte 4: El cumpleaños de Runo.**

_Bastaba con saber que le gustaba, estuvimos todo el día recorriendo tiendas, el pobre de Dan gasto toda su mesada en un vestido para ella, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, no se quejo por ello, simplemente dijo:_

_-_El dinero va y viene, con Runo solo tengo una oportunidad, y pienso aprovecharla...

Le pedimos a Alice ayuda, se ofreció a distraer a Runo durante todo el día, para que nosotros pudiéramos cambiar la apariencia del café.

-Unas lilas por aquí, margaritas por allá, son sus flores favoritas –dijo orgulloso Dan-

Le pedí permiso al padre de Runo para usar la cocina, me toco preparar _kabobs de hígado, _su comida favorita.

-No puedo creer que le guste esto –dijo Santiago, asqueado- lleva hígado?

-Aja. Por qué crees que se llama kabobs de hígado?

-Mollejas? –dijo él, leyendo la receta-

-si

- Corazón?

-Noooooo –dije yo, riendo- solo el ventrículo, no el corazón entero.

_Fue una suerte que Santiago no vomitara._

Todos ayudamos, a excepción de Shun, que se había quedado en una mesa, dibujando, me acerque despacio y me puse a espiar.

-Es un bonito retrato –dije-

-Que, que estás haciendo? –dijo él, guardo la hoja de prisa, se notaba estaba avergonzado, aun así, se la quite y grite:

-Miren, miren, Shun es todo un Picasso!

Mis amigos y yo nos sorprendimos, realmente era un dibujo excelente. Era un retrato, en blanco y negro, de una persona y debajo, como una firma, se leía: mi querida Alice,

-Dame eso! –dijo el, golpeándome-

-De acuerdo, toma, no te alteres, pero deberías mostrárselo...

-No puedo, es demasiado bonita, cada vez quela veo...

-El tiempo se detiene... –dijo Dan

-Y te quedas embobado... –agrego Santiago-

-Sin saber que decir... –complete yo-

-¿Cómo lo saben? –Pregunto Shun-

-Es fácil –dijo Santiago- te lo dijimos, estas enamorado, no seas tan pelotu... (tapada de boca).

_Volvimos a los que estábamos haciendo y Shun se quedo ahí, pensando..._

**Mientras tanto...**

La llevaba de un lado para otro, si, sabía que Runo era su amiga, pero a pesar de todo ella no quería estar allí, quería estar en otro lugar, con otra persona...

-Alice –dijo ella- te ves como perdida, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada, es sólo que estaba pensando que...

-si? En que pensabas?

-Nada, olvídalo.

**De vuelta en el café. **

-_Venga, Shun, no seas perezoso y ayúdanos... -después de todo, necesitábamos su ayuda-._

Se levanto de mala gana, el también prefería estar con otra persona...

**Horas después...**

-Alice ya me aviso –exclamo emocionado Dan- Runo y ella vienen para acá. Apaguen las luces!

_Ambas entraron al café y Runo dijo:_

-Qué raro, por que esta todo apagado, Papa no cierra el café hasta dentro de...

-Sorpresa!

_Puros regalos, saludos, abrazos (claro está, no estábamos solos, nos tomamos la libertad de invitar a todos sus amigos).Ella se emociono, nos agradeció, se ruborizo cuando Dan le dio un beso en la mejilla, le correspondió el beso (de nuevo en la mejilla) cuando vio el vestido que le había comprado, pero no era suficiente, Dan quiso ir más lejos..._

_Se escucho una música suave..._

-Dan –dijo ella- mi canción favorita, como sabias...

_No la dejo terminar, la saco a bailar, ella estaba cada vez mas ruborizada, a él no le importo que todos sus amigos estuviéramos observándole. Y cuando la música se detuvo... Quiso besarla, ella esquivo el beso y Dan tuvo que conformarse con un abrazo...Se quedaron ahí, abrazados, no estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo._

Santiago rompió el silencio: ¿Qué hago?, ¿llamo la grúa para separarlos?

-No arruines el momento –amenazo Dan-

_Y Dan siguió así toda la noche, halagándola, conquistándola, dándole flores, tratándola (según él) "como se merecía" hasta que termino la fiesta, nuestros amigos volvieron a sus hogares (excepto Santiago y Shun, que esperaban que yo los llevara a casa __**(N del A: cómodos, como de costumbre) **__y Alice, que esa noche dormiría en lo de Runo) y llego el momento que los dos más temíamos..._

-Como sabían –dijo Runo- todas las cosas que me gustan, quiero decir, la comida, las flores, la música, son demasiadas coincidencias.

-Dan lo sabía todo –dije yo- lo sabe todo sobre ti, es un gran conquistador (no pensaba decirle que habíamos revisado su diario).

_Yo no pensaba, pero Dan si..._

-No es correcto que te mienta –dijo- te revisamos el diario intimo...de nuevo... sabíamos que te ibas a molestar...pero...es culpa mía... yo solo quería darte la fiesta perfecta...

-Y? –se burlo Shun- quien tiene el ataque de moral ahora?

Ni Dan ni yo dijimos nada, nos tocaba esperar lo inevitable...

-Bien, lo confieso –dije- te robe el diario intimo ayer mientras Dan te cantaba...

-Entonces la canción no fue de verdad –dijo Runo-

-No todo eso fue cierto, es lo que realmente siento por ti.

-Me engañaron –respondió ella, con lagrimas en los ojos- no puedo creerlo...

-Runo –dijo él, secándole las lágrimas- todo lo que dije que sentía es cierto

No sé si creerte –murmuro ella- si es así, necesito que...

_**Dan se acero y la beso suavemente (si, esta vez en la boca)**_

-Necesitabas que te lo demuestre verdad?.

Ella no respondió, simplemente dijo:

-Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias...

-No estás enojada?

-Claro que no, después de todo, no había nada en ese diario que ya no hubieras leído.

_Dan sonrió, al menos por ahora, las cosas marchaban bastante bien..._

Nuevamente, Santiago interrumpió el silencio y dijo:

-Runo primero está molesta, y ahora resulta que no...bah...Chicas... ¿Quién las entiende?

-¿Perdón?–dijo Alice-

-¿Qué fuelo que dijiste? –estallo Runo-

-Nada, que las chicas son complicadas, es todo.

-La estas embarrando mas... –le advirtió Dan-

-O sea que somos complicadas? –Dijo Alice-

-Un poquito –dijo Santiago-

-No deberías haber dicho eso... –opino Shun-

-Vas a ver quién es complicada! –grito Alice, golpeándolo-

_Runo, al contrario de lo que creíamos, se quedo ahí, observando la escena_

-No le vas a pegar ?–le pregunto Dan a Runo, mientras Santiago lo fulminaba con la mirada-

-No, no –dijo ella- no estoy con ganas de enfadarme ahora –dijo, mientras abrazaba a Dan y este se sonrojaba-

-Que suerte que no estés enojada –dijo Alice- porque yo si! –grito, mientras le seguía pegando a Santiago.

**Una hora después.**

_Alice ya se había ido a dormir, Santiago y Shun se habían ido a su casa (se cansaron de esperarme) y Dan, Runo y yo nos quedamos en el café._

-Bien, chicos, fue una gran fiesta -dijo Runo- pero es momento de que limpien todo –explico, dándonos a cada uno una escoba-.

-Ni locos vamos a limpiar este ugar, verdad Dan –dije, el asintió-

-Recuerdan que les dije que hoy no quería sentirme molesta?

-Sí.

-Bien, ya son más de las doce, y si no quieren volver a ver a la Runo molesta, ¡limpien!

-Eso es chantaje... –grite yo. Runo ni siquiera se inmutó- ...y funciona bien conmigo.

-Y conmigo –dijo Dan, mientras empezábamos a limpiar-

**Por suerte, este día, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, aunque nosotros sabíamos que aun quedaba algo importante para hacer...**

**Teníamos que ayudar a Shun, y al parecer, Dan ya tenía una idea...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Eso es todo por ahora, intentare actualizar este y mi otro fic lo más pronto posible... dejen reviews, sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea!.**


	5. Lecciones de conquista parte 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and his characters (estaba harto de escribirlo en español).**

**Parte 5: Lecciones de conquista (1era parte)**

Shun veía la lluvia caer desde su cuarto, el sonido de las gotas al golpear el techo del dojo siempre lo tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no sirvió de nada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, Alice era única, pero ¿se atrevería a decírselo?

_El timbre de la entrada lo despertó de sus sueños._

Cuando abrió la puerta, tres figuras con túnicas lo observaban.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte Shun Kazami –dijo uno de ellos-

-Quienes son ustedes? –pregunto el- ¿Y por que están usando esas túnicas?

-Somos los monjes del templo de la papa

Shun: ¿?

Las tres figuras se quitaron las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros

Santiago: Somos nosotros, quien mas va a venir a tu casa en un día como este, estupi... _(tapada de boca)_

.Y por que las túnicas? –Inquirió el ninja-

-No son túnicas. Vinimos en bici y, bueno, se nos embarraron un poquito los impermeables – explique yo, mientras Dan se sacudía el barro como si fuera un perro-

-Dan! –se quejo Shun- la entrada del dojo, la embarraste completamente.

-No te alarmes–dijo Dan- después de hoy, la entrada no te va a preocupar más, ¿nos invitas a pasar o tenemos que pedir por favor?

-Pasen –dijo Shun- pero quítense los zapatos...

_No sirvió de nada, ya habíamos entrado..._

**Un rato después.**

-Un ramo de qué? –dijo Shun-

_Evidentemente, el pobre no tenía idea de nada._

-Un ramo de manzanillas –explico Dan, por enésima vez- es la flor nacional de Rusia, por lo tanto, es obvio que será un bonito regalo para ella.

-Y por que tengo que hacerte caso? –Pregunto Shun-

-Porque de nosotros cuatro, solamente yo sé lo que es tener novia.

_Ciertamente, Dan no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir..._

**Tres golpizas a Dan más tarde...**

-Está bien, perdonen no debería haber dicho eso –dijo Dan-

_Claro, el muy vivo lo decía porque estaba tirado en el piso..._

-Pero aun así –continuo, levantándose- hazme caso, Shun, ya viste que bien salieron las cosas con Runo...

-Tienes razón...

-Claro que la tengo, y si no, que me parta un rayo.

Santiago me susurro: por favor, déjame traer un pararrayos, con esta lluvia lo dejo bien chamuscado...

-Haciendo a un lado el instinto asesino de Santiago –seguí yo- hacerle un regalo a Alice no te vendría mal, es fácil, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a casa de Runo y darle estas flores –dije, entregándole el ramo-

-De acuerdo –dijo él, con poca confianza-

**Un rato después, ya en casa de Runo...**

La lluvia caía copiosamente, pero aun así, una figura avanzaba, se acerco lentamente a la casa de la familia Misaki y oprimió el llamador de la puerta...

**Unos metros detrás...**

-Recordaste poner el nombre en la tarjeta verdad?

-Eh...si...pero... –murmuro Dan-

-Que quieres decir con pero?

-Que me equivoque y cuando las compre, lo hice a nombre mío...

-Y ahora nos lo venís a decir! –Grito Santiago- que pedazo de bolu... _(Tapada de boca)_

-Entonces... Alice creerá que las flores se las enviaste tu.

Dan asintió.

-Esta mañana aparece muerto con una estrella ninja en la espalda –dijo Santiago-

**Mientras tanto... **

-Shun, que haces aquí, con esta lluvia –pregunto Runo-

-Necesito ver a Alice, Yo quiero...

-Si dime –dijo ella, asomándose- **(N del A: Alice es realmente rápida...)**

-Quiero darte esto –dijo, extendiéndole el ramo-.

-Oh, gracias, son preciosas, espera hay una nota...que extraño.

-Qué? –preguntaron al unísono Runo y Shun-.

-Aquí dice: De Dan Kuso.

-? –Grito Runo, enrojeciendo, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento-

_De golpe, nosotros, que espiamos detrás de los arbustos, creímos que Runo había enloquecido, comenzó a preguntarle a Shun algunas cosas "raras"_

-Hoy almorzaste con Dan, verdad? –dijo-

-Si –contesto el-

-Y que comieron?

-Hamburguesas –contesto él, desconcertado-

_Runo comenzó a olfatear el aire, en ese momento Dan dijo:_

-Oh no...

_Ella se vino corriendo a donde nosotros estábamos...por supuesto, los tres salimos corriendo..._

-Vuelve aquí, mujeriego! –grito Runo-

_**Santiago y yo nos separamos de Dan, o sea que no tenemos idea de que le paso...Mientras tanto, Shun y Alice se quedaron en la entrada de la casa de Runo, ella dijo:**_

-Esas flores eran para mí?

_Shun no contesto,_

-Shun estas bien? –pregunto ella preocupada-

_De golpe, al más puro estilo ninja, Shun pego un salto, y se alejo por los techos de las casas del barrio. Alice se quedo ahí, con las palabras a medio decir..._

-Me gustas, Shun Kazami...

**Horas después, de vuelta en el dojo de Shun...**

Un Dan golpeado por Runo, un Shun herido sentimentalmente, Santiago y yo descansábamos, Santiago se acerco a Shun y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, mañana será otro día, y otra oportunidad para conquistarla. Y esta vez, yo te ayudare...

Shun sonrió levemente.

CONTINUARA...

**Shun: Por que tengo que ser un chico tímido?.**

**Yo: Porque realmente eres un chico tímido.**

**Shun: No es cierto.**

**Alice: Hola Shun.**

**Shun: ...**

**Yo: Ves?. Te lo dije. Y ya saben, si tienen algo que decir, comentar, criticar, sugerir, todo es bienvenido, aprieten el enlace de abajo...Saludos.**


	6. Lecciones de conquista parte 2

**Yo: Sabes Shun, una amiga mía me dijo que no es bueno que te haga sufrir tanto...Y lo he estado pensando.**

**Shun: En serio?, y que vas a hacer?**

**Yo: vas a seguir sufriendo**

**Shun: pero dijiste que...**

**Yo: Dije que lo había pensado, no que lo iba a poner en práctica...Lo siento Erly.**

**Shun: Diablos.**

**En fin, vamos de nuevo...Bakugan no me pertenece, lamentablemente...**

**Parte 6: Lecciones de conquista (2da parte)**

-No entiendo –dije- ese es tu gran plan?

-Claro –dijo Santiago- que más romántico que una canción?

-Pero va a creer que le copie la idea a Dan. –Dijo Shun-

Dan: es cierto.

-No necesitas nada de eso –dije- por qué no eres un poco más sutil y le escribes un poema?.

-No funcionaria –dijo Shun- no podría describir toda su belleza.

-Ay... que romántico –dijo una voz detrás de nosotros-

-Runo! Que haces aquí?

-Vine a decirles algo –explico-

-Pero como entraste? –Pregunto Shun-

-Santiago olvido cerrar la puerta.

_Híper goterón general._

_Runo nos explico que..._

**FLASHBACK**

**-Y no le pude decir nada... estaba enfrente mío y no pude decirle nada –dijo Alice, entre sollozos-**

**-Y que es lo que realmente sientes por él? –pregunto Runo-**

**-Siento que...**

**FIN FLASHBACK (interrumpido)**

Interrumpido por Shun, que se había puesto a saltar por toda la habitación.

-Si, lo sabía, me quiere! Me quiereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Ya lo sabemos, tara... (Tapada de boca)

-Si me dejan continuar –se quejo Runo- porque la historia no sigue bien...

_Interesados, nos acercamos a ella como los niños que esperan que sus padres les cuenten un cuento._

**FLASHBACK**

**-Por qué no me animé? – Lloro Alice- Si él estaba al lado mío...**

**-Bueno –dijo Runo- tendrás muchas más oportunidades**

**-No lo creo –se lamento su amiga- Vuelvo pasado mañana a Rusia.**

**-Eso es malo... –comento su amiga-**

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Y? seguí contando –dijo Santiago.

Eso es todo –nos dijo ella-

Pero termina la historia –insistió Santi-

-Ahí termina, necesitamos juntar a Shun y Alice antes de que ella se vaya a Rusia.

_Santiago se quedo con cara de "no entiendo" mientras Dan decía:_

-Yo tampoco entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Uffff...que tontos –dijo Runo-.

-Les propongo algo –exclame- hagamos una competencia para ver quién es más lento: Santiago o Dan.

De pronto, Runo pregunto:

-Donde está Shun?

-No lo sé –afirmo Santiago- hace un rato salió corriendo del dojo.

-Eres tonto o qué?- le grito ella- como lo dejaste salir y no nos avisaste?

-No se-dijo Santiago, por toda respuesta- **(N del A: a veces mi amigo puede ser muy fastidioso),**

**2 horas después.**

-Cansado, estoy cansado... –me queje- llevamos dos horas buscándolo y ni rastros de él.

-Debemos seguir –dijo Dan, a pesar del cansancio, el también estaba preocupado por su amigo-

-Y si está en casa de Runo y ella no nos aviso? –Propuso Santiago-

-Y por qué no lo haría?.

-Bueno, ustedes saben cómo es Runo...

-No, no sabemos, dinos como es –le dijimos, dispuestos a pegarle una paliza si decía algo malo de ella-.

-Mejor me callo la boca –opinó, pero después sugirió de nuevo-: ¿Por qué no vamos a su casa?

_Valía la pena intentarlo..._

_En efecto, Shun estaba en la casa de Runo, lo vimos varios metros antes de llegar._

_Y lo vimos porque estaba... trepado en el techo._

Dan y yo subimos con esfuerzo al tejado, mientras Santiago esperaba abajo **(N del A: siempre el mismo perezoso...)**

-Que haces? Que haces? –le grité-

-Shhh, baja la voz –dijo el- mira...

_Alice y Runo estaban plantando flores en el jardín..._

-Bonita vista –dijo Dan, mientras Runo se agachaba-

-Después no nos acuses a nosotros de degenerados por lo del otro día –le dije, recordando el incidente del "masaje"- Ahora Shun, ¿puedes decirme por qué te fuiste sin avisar del dojo?

-Necesito verla, pero no puedo decirle lo que siento, al menos podre espiarla hasta que se vaya, como para tenerla para siempre en mi memoria –dijo, con un poco de tristeza-

-Eso es muy romántico –dijo Dan, pero de pronto, cambio su tono de voz- pero con el romance no haces nada, necesitas animarte de una vez.

-No estoy seguro –dijo Shun- no estoy seguro...

-Anima te –sugerí- después de todo, si las cosas salen mal, ella se va en dos días, lo superaras...

-Tienes razón –dijo Shun, con seguridad- voy a hacer...

_No termino la frase, ninguna de los tres pudimos decir nada, el techo no resistió, y las tejas se deslizaron...al igual que nosotros._

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Caímos con un golpe seco, afortunadamente, sobre el pasto._

_Alice y Runo se dieron vuelta y nos descubrieron._

-Que están haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Alice- acaso nos estaban espiando?

-Ehhhh...no –dijimos los tres.

-Si nos estaban espiando –grito Alice, estaba furiosa- por qué?

_Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Runo nos miro a Dan y a mí, esperando respuestas. Alice se acerco a Shun y le dijo:_

-No te creía capaz.

_El no respondió, de pronto, Alice entro corriendo en la casa de Runo, parecía que estaba llorando._

-Eso fue muy tonto –dijo Runo-.

_Ninguno de nosotros le respondió._

**Horas después, nuevamente en el dojo de Shun.**

-No sirvieron de nada sus tontos consejos de conquista –nos reprocho el ninja- lo empeoraron todo.

_Dan y Santiago se callaron, pero yo he aprendido que en esta vida nada se consigue con facilidad._

-Vas a terminar este día junto con Alice –le dije, con un nuevo plan rondando en mi cabeza- por las buenas, o a la fuerza...

CONTINUARA...

**Pueden decirme que les pareció? Últimamente he estado con poca inspiración, así que acepto cualquier crítica o consejo. Y si, en el próximo capítulo voy a poner un poco más de la pareja, me cuesta este fic, prefiero hacer uno de Dan y Runo, ero este lo tengo que terminar.**

**Una cosa más: agradezco a erly-Misaki por el apoyo recibido.**


	7. La ultima oportunidad

**Las aclaraciones las puse al final, le dedico este capítulo (y por qué no, toda la historia) a:**

**Erly-misaki**

**A mi nuevo amigo, Tamao Kazami (gracias por la dedicatoria, te va quedando bien la historia)**

**Y a Santiago García, Diego Aguilera, Henan López (si, son los mismos que incluyo en mis fics)... y todos mis amigos de Coronel Pringles... sigo sin olvidarlos gente!...**

**Parte 7: la última oportunidad.**

_Después de salir a caminar un rato, Shun trato de aclarar sus ideas._

_No sabía qué hacer a continuación, y se acababa el tiempo._

_Estaba perdiendo la esperanza, pero, cuando regresaba a su hogar, vio a alguien en la entrada del dojo._

-Que quieres ahora? –me pregunto-

-Simplemente...

-Que quieren ahora, querrás decir Shun –dijeron Santiago y Dan, saliendo por el costado-.

-Efecto dramático –dije yo- estos dos insistieron es esconderse, bueno, basta de explicaciones, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Dime.

-Es cierto que en este dojo hay una puerta que no puede abrirse?

_Shun se irrito._

-De todas las preguntas que podías hacerme, ¿Por qué rayos preguntas eso?

-Solo contesta –dije, con tranquilidad-

-Pero no entiendo que...

-Solo contesta –repetí-.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo, resignado- está trabada creo, o algo así, una vez que se cierra, no puede volver a abrirse, por eso siempre la tenemos abierta, pero sigo sin entender...

-Suficiente –dije yo, levantando la mano- Muy bien chicos –le indique a Dan y Santiago- vamos a hacer esto como lo planeamos...

**En la casa de Runo.**

_Alice lloraba, estaba realmente triste, Runo se le acerco y le dijo:_

-No estés triste, amiga, aun tienes un día.

-No lloro por eso –respondió Alice, secándose las lágrimas- lloro porque... –se detuvo, no tenía idea de cómo continuar-

-Porque... vamos Alice, continua, puedes confiar en mí.

-Está bien, es cierto, lloro por eso, además no tengo idea de cómo llamar la atención de Shun.

-Hazte la difícil –dijo Runo-.

-Eso funciona? –Inquirió su amiga-

-A mi me funciona con Dan. Has visto, casi siempre le pego y sin embargo, se pasa el día pegado a mí, todo porque me hago la difícil.

_Ambas se rieron. Alice se dio cuenta, de que aun en un momento malo, podía contar con que su amiga le sacara una sonrisa._

**Mientras tanto...**

-Llámala, vamos –alentaba Dan-

-Están seguros de que es su celular? –Pregunto Shun-

-Si

-Seguros?

-Si

-Pero recontra seguros?

-Tan seguro como que ahora me estas empezando a resultar insoportable –grito Santiago- ahora haceme el favor y llama de una vez, bolu... (ya se nos ha hecho costumbre que alguno de los tres le tape la boca antes de que se le vaya la lengua).

-Bueno –dijo el ninja- en realidad soy yo el que no está seguro.

_Goterón y caída estilo anime._

-Dame eso –exclamo Dan, quitándole el celular-.

_Marco un número y dijo:_

-Alice?

_En ese momento, Shun se estaba a punto de morir, era realmente la última oportunidad..._

**De nuevo en casa de Runo.**

_Sonó el celular de Alice, cuando atendió y dijo unas palabras, miro a Runo y no pudo contener su emoción._

-Es Dan –dijo, sonriendo- Shun quiere invitarme al dojo esta tarde.

-Recuerda lo que te dije, hazte la difícil –susurro Runo-.

-Enseguida voy para allá –dijo Alice, después que corto, miro a Runo y le dijo:

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo...

**Y regresando al dojo...**

-Hace media hora que está en el baño – se quejo Dan-y Alice llegara en cualquier momento...

-Debe estar nervioso, déjalo tranquilo Dan. –dije-

-Tal vez este vomitando –agrego Santiago-

-No estoy vomitando! -grito Shun. Todavía dentro del baño-

-Entonces debe estar...

-Tampoco estoy haciendo eso!, solo me estoy acomodando!

-Acomodando? –Preguntamos los tres a la vez-.

_Shun salió del baño, se había puesto un traje, nos miro y dijo:_

-Como me veo?

-Ridículo –dijimos los tres-

-Apestas-agrego Santiago-

-Es perfume.

-Aun así, apestas. Ahora, en cuanto al plan, yo la empujo.

-No, yo –discutió Dan-

-Yo

-Yo

-De que están hablando?

-de nada...de nada...después te explicamos...

_Sonó el timbre._

-Ahora que hago? –Pregunto nuestro amigo-

-Ahora...

_Dan le dio una patada a Shun (imagino que no se lo esperaba), lo metió al baño, cerró la puerta y grito:_

-Ahora te cambias y te pones lo que tenias! –y luego, agrego- y te quitas ese aroma de zorrillo de encima!.

_De nuevo, el timbre. Como no quedaba otra, salimos a atender nosotros._

-Shun sale en un momento.

-Que hacen aquí? –pregunto Runo-

-Podríamos hacerte la misma pregunta –dijo Santiago-

_Runo se callo la boca._

_Finalmente, Shun salió del baño (tardo una eternidad) miro a Alice y dijo:_

-Hola.

-Genial –me susurro Dan- ahora se puso maquillaje.

-No es maquillaje, se sonrojó.

-Ah... parece maquillaje **(como de costumbre, Dan no entiende...)**

-Que te parece si salimos a caminar? –Propuso Alice-

-Pero hay tormenta –dije-se van a mojar.

-De que hablas –reprocho Runo- si el día está muy soleado.

_Dan y yo nos llevamos los dedos a la boca, como para que Runo entendiera que debía callarse. Funciono, porque no dijo nada más._

_Shun nos hizo caso, y como lo habíamos planeado, salió corriendo por dentro del dojo._

_Alice grito: Shun, espera, adonde vas!, por supuesto, nosotros la seguimos._

_Shun se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación, ella se asomo, como todo estaba oscuro, no entro al cuarto, simplemente dijo:_

_-Shun, estas bien?._

_-De atrás de Alice salieron Santiago y Dan, gritando:_

_-Adentrooooooooooooo_

_Una lástima, a pesar de que lo discutieron mil veces, los dos querían formar parte del plan. Dan empujo a Alice y Santiago empujo a Dan creyendo que era Alice _**(N del A: es mi amigo, pero a veces Santiago es un poco "tontito")**

_Ni bien cerré la puerta, Alice grito:_

-Oye tonto, que estás haciendo, Dejame salir!

-Solo queremos darles un poco de privacidad –dije, antes de percatarme de que algo no andaba bien- donde esta Dan?

_Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó:_

-Aquí, ahora déjame salir.

-De acuerdo, ya voy... espera que esto...está... cerrado.

_Otro plan que salía mal, culpa mía y de Santiago...es que acaso no podíamos unir a Alice y Shun?_

-Bueno, al menos Shun y Alice están juntos, aunque tengan un invitado de más.

_La voz de Dan se oyó desde dentro del cuarto._

-Idiotas...

CONTINUARA...

**No sé que les habrá parecido, como de costumbre, espero sus reviews... y ahora sí, las aclaraciones.**

**Aclaración: además de que Bakugan no me pertenece, quiero aclarar que este capítulo está completamente basado en un hecho real (sé que parece increíble, pero la mayor parte de los diálogos y las acciones ocurrieron de verdad, excepto por la parte en que Runo y Alice hablan, esa la invente). La puerta, obviamente no es del dojo de Shun, sino de una pileta a la que iba con mis amigos hace algunos años. Y el resultado de nuestro "plan" aunque no lo crean, fue el mismo, con la excepción de que no le paso a Dan, me paso a mí. Santiago fue el que me empujo, así que sigue siendo un tonto.**


	8. Shun y Alice, por fin juntos

**Aclarar que Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenece esta de más.**

**Parte 8: Shun y Alice, por fin juntos.**

-Déjenme salir, déjenme salir –gritaba Dan, desde adentro-

-No estás encerrado en el Titanic –exclamo Runo- así que ya para de gritar!

_No hubo caso, Dan siguió quejándose..._

_-Quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero salir, quiero sa..._

-Ya callateeeeee! –Grito Shun-

_Del otro lado de la puerta, Runo, Santiago y yo oímos el grito de Shun, luego un golpe y otro grito...el de Alice._

-Que paso?

Alice, llorando dijo: Shun mato a Dan.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-No, espera yo no... –Oímos que decía Shun-

_Escuchamos explicaciones, lloriqueos, reproches... y no entendimos ni una palabra._

**Minutos después.**

No se oía nada, preguntamos varias veces que pasaba, y no obtuvimos respuesta.

_A Santiago se le ocurrió una idea para saber si Dan estaba ahí, susurro bajito:_

-Ey, Dan, esta puerta está hecha de papel de arroz sabias?

Nada

-Dah –se quejo Runo- no va a caer en una estupidez como esa. Que pensabas que iba a hacer?

-Comerse la puerta. Es como si lo invitaras a cenar gratis.

_Caída estilo anime._

_Estuve casi media hora explicándole a Santiago que no es lo mismo algo hecho de arroz que con papel de arroz, creo que no entendió._

-Bien, ya basta –dijo Santiago- me tiene podrido esta puerta y no saber lo que está pasando del otro lado, la voy a tirar abajo!

Runo dijo: este está...

-Loquito? –Complete- si, con el tiempo te vas a acostumbrar...

-Yo la tiro abajo.

-Pero es de papel –explico Runo- no...

_No... no la dejo terminar._

_Trato de tirarla abajo, pero en vez de eso, la rompió y se cayó encima de Dan, inconsciente._

_Runo y yo nos asomamos, vimos que Alice estaba sentada en la cama y Shun, dormido en su regazo._

-Shhh –dijo ella- por favor, no hagan ruido.

-Ay, se durmió –dijo Runo- que...

-Romántico, si, ya lo dijiste, Alice, que paso?

-Shun quería que tuviéramos un tiempo a solas y le pego una patada a Dan, fue un bonito detalle –dijo, riéndose, aunque de pronto, se entristeció-.

-No sabía lo que había ocurrido con su madre, me puso muy triste, aun así, Shun ha resistido, no sé por qué...

-Porque he estado esperando a alguien que me cambie la vida. Y valió la pena esperar tanto –dijo Shun, despertando-

-Parece que no te fue tan mal después de todo –le dije-

-Eso creo –me respondió y después agrego- ahora, quiero estar solo con Alice de nuevo.

-Te entendemos Shun –dijo Runo, mientras los dos salíamos-

-Solos –repitió Shun, señalando el suelo-

-Claro, claro

_Runo se llevo a la rastra a Dan y yo a Santiago._

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir... tengo mucho...sueño –dijo Runo-

-No le voy a pedir a Shun, yo me quedo a dormir aquí –dije-

**Mientras tanto...**

-Te quedas a dormir? –Pregunto Shun-

-No lo sé –dijo Alice- tal vez si me lo pides... (Ahora si se daba cuenta lo que era hacerse la difícil).

-Por favor, quédate –dijo Shun-

-De acuerdo –respondió ella, acostándose-

_Shun acerco sus labios a los de ella... y se detuvo, no, aun no era el momento. Se acostó junto a ella y no dijo nada._

-No quieres besarme? –Inquirió Alice-

_Shun no contesto._

-No importa –respondió ella- ven aquí...

_Fue un beso suave, Shun lo disfruto segundo por segundo, lo había estado esperando todos estos días..._

_Se durmieron uno junto al otro, y los sorprendió la mañana._

_Alice se despertó de repente._

-Oh por Dios, Shun, Shun –lo sacudió-

-Qué pasa? –pregunto él, confundido-

-Se me hace tarde para tomar mi vuelo.

_Fue hasta el lugar donde dormíamos nosotros._

-Chicos despierten, por favor, es hora, tengo que irme...

-Vámonos ya –dijo Shun, mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta-

_Pero nos detuvimos cuando vimos una figura en la entrada, que dijo:_

-Me voy por unos días, Shun, y descuidas tu entrenamiento?

_Todos nos callamos la boca, excepto por Shun, que apenas dijo:_

-Abuelo...

CONTINUARA...

**Quiero saber que les pareció, así que si me dejan algunos reviews o sugerencias, no me vendría mal...**


	9. Vamos al aeropuerto, sea como sea

**Estoy de vuelta, no puedo dejar de escribir, vengo con todo...**

**Santiago: Frena el coche, entonces.**

**-No, lo que quiero decir es que estoy muy acelerado.**

**Dan: por eso, frena.**

**-Acelerado con mi historia.**

**Dan/Santiago: No entiendo.**

**-Bah, Olvídenlo...**

**Parte 9: Vamos al aeropuerto, sea como sea...**

-Shun, explícate ahora mismo, por que no estás entrenando?, y quienes son estas personas?

-Somos sus amigos, señor Kazami –dijo Runo-

-No te pregunté a ti, niña impertinente.

"A quien le llamas impertinente, viejo idiota", pensó Runo.

-Contesta Shun, explícame de una vez que rayos está pasando aquí. –Dijo su abuelo, estaba cada vez mas enojado-

-Iba a ir al aeropuerto con mis amigos, para despedirme de Alice.

-Deberás esperar, tienes que entrenar, acompáñame –dijo, tomándolo del brazo-

-Suéltame, quiero ir con Alice

-No te atrevas a desafiarme, sabes que te puede ir muy mal –dijo el anciano, dándole un golpe- ahora acompáñame, tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido –anticipó, mientras se lo llevaba a la fuerza,-

-Iré adentro por unas cosas, despídete de una vez y prepárate para entrenar, me asegurare de que te esfuerces el doble o el triple, ya verás cuales son las consecuencias de desafiarme... –agrego, mientras lo soltaba-

_Cuando el abuelo de Shun entro al dojo, Alice se acerco y dijo:_

-No importa que no vengas conmigo Shun, no olvidare el tiempo que pasamos juntos, aunque no haya sido dema...

_El la interrumpió._

-Yo quiero ir contigo.

-No puedes Shun, tienes que quedarte con tu abuelo.

-No quiero quedarme con él! –Grito, entre sollozos- yo solo quiero quedarme contigo.

_Ella intento disuadirlo, pero él estaba decidido, aunque había un problema..._

-Tú te vienes ahora mismo a entrenar –le grito el anciano a Shun, luego se dirigió a nosotros y dijo:

-Y ustedes, lárguense de mi casa.

-Yo no me largo –dijo Alice-

-Yo tampoco –dije-

-Ni nosotros –dijeron Dan y Runo-

-Mocosos maleducados, van a ver lo que es bueno... –dijo él, acercándose a nosotros-

-Espera! –Grito Shun- abuelo, iré contigo, pero no les hagas nada.

-**Nadie se mueva**! –grito Santiago-, _estaba en la entrada del dojo, del lado de adentro, miro al abuelo de Shun y le dijo:_

-Usted no puede entrenar todavía... tiene cosas que hacer.

-A mi no me das ordenes, quien te crees que eres, además, yo no tengo nada de que encargarme.

-Ah no? –afirmo Santiago- y que me dice de la puerta rota de aquel pasillo?.

_A pesar de que el señor Kazami no entendía mucho, fue hasta el lugar que Santiago le indicaba, el nos miro y dijo:_

-Ustedes también tienen cosas que hacer...ve con Alice, Shun después de todo lo que has pasado te mereces un final más o menos feliz.

-gracias –dijo Shun- puedo pedirte un favor?

_Se le acerco y oímos que le pidió algo, Santiago entro al dojo y volvió con un bolso, se lo dio a Shun y dijo:_

-Ahora váyanse de una vez.

-Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con vos? –pregunte-

-Algún que otro regaño, que es lo peor que podría pasar?

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, mi abuelo te va a matar... –dijo Shun-

_De adentro del dojo, alguien grito, fue un grito ensordecedor, después de eso, Santiago me miro y dijo:_

-Llévatelos al aeropuerto de una vez, estúpido.

_Fue la única vez que no le tapamos la boca, subimos al auto, y nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto, a tiempo para ver que Santiago decía:_

-Yo fui el que rompió la puerta, ¿y qué?

_Durante gran parte del camino nadie dijo nada, todo estaba en silencio... un silencio que nadie quería romper, hasta que Alice dijo:_

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No, no es tu culpa, amiga –la consoló Runo- simplemente las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos

-Que habrá pasado con Santiago? –pregunto Dan, después se dirigió a Shun y dijo:

-Tu abuelo no va a hacerle daño, verdad? Quiero decir, no creo que sea capaz, verdad Shun?

-_Como Shun no respondía, Dan cambio de tema._

-oye Shun, ¿Qué llevas en el bolso que te dio Santiago?

_Nuevamente, Shun no respondió._

**Llegamos al aeropuerto apresuradamente, estuvimos esperando un rato, Shun no se separo de Alice ni un minuto, Dan quiso hacer lo mismo con Runo, pero ella estaba preocupada por Santiago, intente tranquilizarla, si algo sabia yo sobre mi amigo, es que siempre zafa, no importa cómo, pero siempre evita cualquier mala situación.**

_Se anuncia la partida del vuelo 114 con destino a Moscú, Rusia, en quince minutos –anuncio una voz por el altoparlante-._

-Es hora de irme –dijo Alice- los voy a extrañar –dijo, mirándonos- pero voy a extrañarte especialmente a ti, Shun.

_Lo beso, lentamente, cuando termino, el salió corriendo._

-Vamos por el –le dije a Dan-

_Corrimos y corrimos, "vaya, Shun es muy rápido", pensé, pero no podíamos detenernos, teníamos que ayudar a nuestro amigo._

-Shun, espéranos, amigo!

_El estaba sentado en un cantero en la entrada del aeropuerto, nos acercamos y yo le dije:_

-Shun, tienes que volver, Alice esta esperándote, te necesita, sobre todo ahora...

-No se qué hacer, Junior, quiero irme con ella, pero si lo hago, mi abuelo me matara ni bien regrese...Necesito una señal –dijo, sollozando, mientras se tiraba hacia atrás y caía dentro del cantero.

_De pronto, una pequeña flor llamo su atención, la tomo, me miro y nos pregunto:_

-Manzanilla?

_Asentimos._

-Cuanto tiempo falta para que ella se vaya?

-Diez minutos, quince, máximo.

-Perfecto..Quiero decirle todo lo que siento, y rápido. Tienen alguna idea?

-Tengo un plan –asegure-

-Puedo confiar en que funcionara?

_Lo mire a la cara, iba a decirle algo, pero me interrumpió._

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, no puedo confiar en que salga bien porque no muchos planes de ustedes han salido "bien", pero bueno, vale la pena arriesgarse...

**Minutos más tarde...**

-Donde está Shun? –Pregunto Alice- necesito verlo antes de irme.

-No lo sé –respondió Runo- y tampoco tengo idea de donde están Junior y Dan...

_Se quedaron esperándonos, pero por el momento, nosotros no íbamos a volver..._

**En otra parte, mientras tanto.**

-Oigan ustedes dos, regresen, ladrones! –Grito el vendedor de la tienda-

-Esto no me hace gracia –me dijo Dan, mientras corríamos-

-Recuerda por quien lo hacemos –dije yo-

CONTINUARA...

**-Dan y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es divertido...**

**Dan: dejarlos con la duda de que es lo que nos robamos...**

**Yo: Así que dejen reviews o no continuamos la historia...**

**Dan: saben que la va a continuar, así que no se tomen muy en serio la amenaza...**


	10. Padres perdidos, amantes encontrados

**La canción incluida, obviamente, no es mía, se llama, flowers in the window, del grupo Travis, iba a ponerla en español, pero no quedaba bien, así que usen el traductor si quieren saber lo que dice...**

**Dan: que flojonazo...**

**Yo: que querés que le haga, son vacaciones...**

**Parte 10: Padres perdidos, amantes encontrados.**

-Este plan no va a salir bien–dijo Dan-

-Tú solo sigue corriendo –le grite- y mas te vale que no se te caiga la guitarra.

_Shun esperaba impaciente en el punto acordado, cuando llegaran?, cuando llegaran?..._

**FLASHBACK**

-Una canción, eso es todo lo que se te ocurre? –dijo Dan- que te parecería un recital?

-Un recital?

-Exacto –dije yo. Tú encárgate de la letra, nosotros de la música.

-Pero ya les dije que es lo que quiero cantar –dijo mirando de nuevo la flor que sostenía en su mano-

-ok, canta lo que quieras, pero nosotros le ponemos la música.

-Y donde van a sacar los instrumentos?

-De por ahí –afirmo Dan-

_Shun nos miro con desconfianza..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Seguimos corriendo, pasamos un pasillo y vimos los carteles que indicaban:_

_Primer piso: Izquierda- mostrador de información_

_Derecha: Baños_

-Me hago –dijo Dan-

-Entonces aguántate.

-me hago, me hago, me hago –insistió.

-Sabias que si el plan sale bien Shun va a conquistar a Alice de una vez... y tu harás lo mismo con Runo? –dije-

_Dan siguió corriendo y no menciono mas el baño._

_Llegamos al punto de encuentro, Shun estaba esperándonos, nos acercamos a uno de los mostradores, una empleada nos miro y dijo:_

-Que necesitan?

_Tragamos saliva, era un plan tonto, pero no podíamos echarnos para atrás justo ahora._

-Mire señora, somos tres hermanos. Perdimos a nuestros padres y no podemos encontrarlos –dije-

_Mire a Dan, sabía que se reiría en cualquier momento, era un plan realmente estúpido._

-Podemos usar su micrófono para dar un mensaje? –Pregunto Shun- Por favor...

_Fue extraño, creí ver en Shun la misma mirada que tenia Runo cuando nos pidió ir a buscar a Alice al aeropuerto, el día en que comenzó todo esto..._

_La mujer nos miro. Supongo que no terminaba de creer que fuéramos hermanos (es más, nadie lo creería)._

-Claro chicos, me encantaría ayudarlos, además, mi turno ya termino y mi reemplazo no ha venido aun.

_Después de eso, se levanto y se fue._

-Tremendo golpe de suerte –dijo Dan, yo asentí, pero Shun no respondió-

-Ocurre algo amigo? –pregunte-

-No lo sé, estoy nervioso –respondió el-

-Genial –se burlo Dan-el Shun tímido ha regresado.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo –le dije con confianza- vas a cantar en inglés, así que nadie te va a entender.

-Crees que me voy a tragar semejante pavada? –respondió. Enojado- es un aeropuerto internacional, seguro que todos saben hablar inglés.

_Un parlante confirmo sus palabras._

-One one four flight, destiny, Moscow, delayed.

-Que dijo? –pregunto Dan, que como de costumbre no entiende nada-

-Vuelo 114, con destino a Moscu, retrasado –dije, y luego me dirigi a Shun- es ahora o nunca.

-Esta bien.

**Mientras tanto...**

Bueno, se retraso un poco mi vuelo –dijo Alice- espero que los chicos puedan llegar a tiempo para despedirse...en especial Shun.

-No te preocupes, Alice –dijo Runo- veras que...

_Una voz, que resono por todo el aeropuerto, interrumpio su frase._

-Testing! Testing! . O en español, probando!, probando!

-Esa no es la voz de...? –pregunto Runo-

-Hey Junior, no grites tanto, estamos al lado tuyo!

-Y ese es Dan-dijo Alice-

-Quieren callarse los dos de una vez!

-Y ese es Shun –exclamaron las dos chicas a la vez-

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

When I first held you I was cold  
A melting snowman I was told  
But now there was no one there to hold  
Before I swore that I would be alone forever more

Wow look at you now  
Flowers in the window  
It's such a lovely day  
And I'm glad you feel the same  
Stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million  
And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow

There is no reason to feel bad  
But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad  
It's just a bunch of feelings that we have  
To hold but I am here to help you with the load

Wow look at you now  
Flowers in the window  
It's such a lovely day  
And I'm glad you feel the same  
Stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million  
And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow

So now we're here and now it's fine  
So far away from there and there it's time time time  
To plant new seeds and watch them grow  
So there'll be flowers in the window when we go

Wow look at us now  
Flowers in the window  
It's such a lovely day  
And I'm glad you feel the same  
Stand up, out in the crowd  
You are one in a million  
And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow

Wow look at you now  
Flowers in the window  
It's such a lovely day  
And I'm glad you feel the same  
So just stand up, up in the crowd  
You are one in a million  
And I love you so  
Let's watch the flowers grow

Oh  
Let's watch the flowers grow

_Ni bien Shun dejo de cantar, Alice se derritió en suspiros _

_Ni bien Shun dejo de cantar, Runo se pregunto quién era el que tocaba tan bien la guitarra._

_Ni bien Shun dejo de cantar, el vendedor de la tienda y un montón de hombres de seguridad se acercaron al mostrador._

-podemos ayudarlos en algo? –Preguntaron con sarcasmo-

-Vete Shun –dijimos Dan y yo-

-Que?-preguntó-

-Ve con Alice.

-Pero no puedo dejarlos aquí, ¿Qué les va a pasar?

-Algo como lo que le pasó a Santiago, -dijo Dan- ahora, vete de una vez.

-Andando chicos. –Dijeron los guardias-

-Veteeeeeeeeeeee! –gritamos-

_Por fin el entrenamiento de Shun sirvió de algo, desde el primer piso pego un salto y llego a la planta baja sin un solo rasguño._

-No se molesten en ir al buscar al ninja, nosotros somos los responsables de la canción –Dan me miro a mi y dijo- levantamos las manos o algo así?.

**Y en el piso de abajo...**

-Entendiste la canción? –Pregunto Shun-

-Claro que si –dijo Alice- no la voy a olvidar nunca, ni a ti tampoco.

-Me voy contigo, así que no tienes por que olvidarme –aseguro el-

-Pero...

-Quiero irme contigo, no podría soportar estar separado de vos, además, tengo mis cosas –dijo, sosteniendo el bolso que Santiago le había dado-

-De acuerdo –dijo ella, besándolo-

Minutos después, Shun y Alice se despidieron de Runo.

-Espera, antes de que se vayan?, Shun, donde están Junior y Dan? –pregunto Runo-

-En la cárcel. Creo –respondió el, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Shun y Alice subieron al avión, no volveríamos a verlos en un tiempo, pero, por ahora, Dan, Santiago y yo, teníamos problemas que resolver..._

CONTINUARA...

**El próximo es el ultimo capitulo, lo prometo.**

**Dejen reviews o no lo escribo!**

**Dan: Nadie te cree.**

**Yo: no lo sé, esa amenaza funciono la ultima vez.**


	11. Lejos de casa, cerca de mi hogar

**Yo: aclaración: cometí un error en el capitulo anterior y puse algo que no debía, pero ya está arreglado.**

**Shun: hoy se termina mi sufrimiento?**

**Yo: se podría decir que el tuyo, por ahora si...**

**Shun: Que?**

**Yo: lo explico en otro momento, terminemos con esta, que creo es mi mejor historia**

**Dan: bah, ni que hubieras escrito tantas**

**Yo:...**

**Parte 11: Lejos de mi casa, cerca de mi hogar**

_**En una pequeña celda, cercana al aeropuerto.**_

-Y vamos a tener que quedarnos para siempre en esta cárcel mugrienta, y vamos a tener que orinar en un hueco en el piso, y vamos a tener que ir al patio a hacer ejercicio todos los días y...

_Francamente, la paranoia de Dan me estaba hartando bastante..._

-En primera Dan –dije- ves demasiadas películas, y en segunda, esta es la comisaría del aeropuerto, no la cárcel.

-Lo peor es que no voy a volver a ver a Runo! –Lloriqueo mi amigo-

_Tal vez Dan tenia verdaderos motivos para preocuparse. Aunque tal vez exageraba._

-Lo de la canción fue un travesura, Dan –le dije- no vamos a ir a la cárcel por eso... creo.

_Un hombre se acerco a donde nosotros estábamos, nos miro y dijo:_

-Lo suyo no fue solo una travesura, muchísimas personas perdieron su vuelo, además, dejaron expuesto a nuestro aeropuerto como un lugar con poca seguridad, si no estamos preparados para evitar ataques como el suyo...

-No fue un ataque –dije- simplemente ayudamos a un amigo.

-No interesa, ustedes entienden lo que les acabo de decir jóvenes? –Pregunto el guardia-

-Yo solo entendí bla bla bla, aeropuerto, bla bla bla –se burlo Dan-

-Tal vez esto los haga entender mejor –dijo, extendiéndome un papel-

-Que dice? –pregunto Dan-

-Es una demanda del aeropuerto –explique- además, aquí dice que por nuestro comportamiento, nos corresponde una multa de **CUANTO? **–grite-

-Veinte mil dólares –dijo Dan-

-Era pregunta retorica, tonto.

_Trague saliva, no teníamos tanto dinero._

-Imagino que dos chicos como ustedes no tienen tanto dinero –dijo riendo el guardia- será mejor que llame a sus padres.

_Dan y yo palidecimos. Nuestros padres?. Si no pensábamos en algo pronto, íbamos a pasar la eternidad castigados._

- y bien chicos –dijo el guardia, alcanzándole un teléfono a Dan- van a tener que llamar a sus padres o si no, pasaran mucho tiempo en la casa grande.

-Que es la casa grande? –pregunto Dan-

-La cárcel, también se le dice la casa grande... Espera un minuto, tengo una idea! –Susurre- llama a...

**Horas después...**

-Te debemos un favor –le dije a Marucho-

-No importa, es poco dinero para mi familia.

_Marucho fue a pagar la fianza, al principio el guardia no creyó mucho la historia, pero luego se conformo cuando abrazamos a Marucho al grito de ¡hermanito!. Es una suerte que no se diera cuenta, pero Dan y yo estuvimos de acuerdo:_

-Mejor es causarle un problema a alguien que tiene dinero, que a nuestros padres.

-Bien, solo queda una cosa por hacer –Dan y yo nos miramos- ir a buscar a Runo.

_A los empujones, los dos salimos corriendo, yo quería llegar primero, pero Dan no se quedaba atrás, Marucho nos seguía, preguntándose por que estábamos tan apurados, pensamos que el mejor lugar para empezar a buscarla era donde la vimos por última vez, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando..._

-Chicos, vi a una jovencita como la que ustedes me dicen –nos explico una empleada cuando preguntamos por Runo- pero se fue hace varias horas, estaba con dos personas, un joven y un anciano.

-Un anciano ?–preguntamos-

-Sí, el los despidió y tomo un vuelo desde aquí, hasta Rusia.

_Nos largamos corriendo de ahí, cuando salimos del aeropuerto y subimos al auto, Dan me dijo:_

-Conduce como siempre.

-No creas –respondí- voy a ir más rápido. Vienes con nosotros Marucho?

-Claro –dijo nuestro "hermanito"-

**Minutos más tarde...**

-Me arrepiento de haber dicho que si –grito Marucho- baja la velocidad o vomitare.

-Más te vale que no sea sobre el tapizado o no respondo de lo que soy capaz de hacer –respondí, acelerando-

**En casa de Runo.**

-Runo, tus amigos te buscan –grito su padre desde la entrada-

-Ya voy...

_Ni bien nos vio, se emociono, y nos dio un abrazo a cada uno, se quedo ahí, abrazándonos mientras decía:_

-Chicos, que bueno que están bien, estaba muy preocupada.

-Solo estuvimos fuera unas horas –dijo Dan-

-No arruines el momento, tonto –amenace-

-Como salieron? –pregunto-

-Fue un escape impresionante –se agrando Dan- todo organizado por mí, claro...

-Ejem...

-Marucho pago la fianza -admitió mi amigo-

-Que paso con Shun? –pregunte-

-Esta con Alice, en Rusia.

_Dan y yo emitimos un suspiro de alivio, todo había salido bien, eso pensamos hasta que Runo dijo:_

-No son todas buenas noticias. Síganme.

_Los tres la seguimos hasta su cuarto, cuando nos asomamos, vimos que Santiago estaba dormido sobre su cama._

-Cuál es la mala noticia? –pregunto Dan- está muerto?

_Le pegue un codazo._

-Santiago, despierta...

-Hola chicos –dijo- que cuentan?.

_Nadie dijo nada._

-Que, que me miran?

-Queremos saber que paso.

-Con que?

-Ay Dios, que te hizo el abuelo de Shun en la cabeza?. Queremos saber que te paso con el abuelo de Shun.

-No paso nada...excepto que me hizo entrenar como Shun por castigo por romper la puerta del dojo, estoy hecho mier...

_Le tape la boca mientras sonreía, mi amigo era el de antes._

**Un rato después...**

**-**Que? Es cierto eso?

_Runo asintió. Nos conto que el anciano con el que estaba era el abuelo de Shun, y que había tomado un vuelo, con destino a Rusia._

-Que irá a hacer allá ese viejo estu...? –Se pregunto Santiago-

-Vamos a detenerlo. Quien está conmigo? –dijo Dan-

-Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta Rusia? Pensaste en eso? –le pregunto Runo.

_Silencio..._

**Horas después.**

-Nos estamos acercando al destino –anuncio Kato, el mayordomo de Marucho-

-Te debo 2 favores... –le dije al rubio- no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo para pagarte.

-No hay problema.

**En el bosque cercano a la casa de Alice...**

-Me alegra estar contigo –dijo Shun-

-Yo me alegro mas –respondió ella- hemos pasado por tanto, este momento vale la pena.

_El la beso._

**FLASHBACK.**

_Habían llegado hacia pocas horas, le sorprendía que el abuelo de Alice no se enojara, tomo muy bien la noticia, felicito a su nieta y dijo estar encantado con el muchacho que le había presentado._

_Cuando Shun conto su historia, el abuelo de Alice dijo:_

-Si no quieres volver a tu hogar, eres bienvenido aquí...

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

_Ellos seguían besándose, cuando unas voces familiares los interrumpieron._

-Shun, deja algo para la luna de miel...

-Sí, no te vayas a atragantar.

-Genial –exclamo Shun- los hombres-mono

_Santiago y Dan los observaban desde arriba de los arboles, sonriendo._

-Que hacen aquí? –dijo Alice-

-Vinimos a un restaurante al otro lado del mundo –dijo Santiago con sarcasmo- vinimos a visitarlos Alice, que vamos a venir a hacer a este punto helado del planeta?. Por cierto, hace un frio del cara... _(Dan le tapo la boca)._

-Me alegra que estén aquí –dijo Shun- ahora váyanse.

-Eh?, de donde sacaste esos modales? –Pregunto otra voz-

_Runo, Marucho y yo salimos de detrás de unos árboles._

-Bien, ahora si es una gran sorpresa –dijo Alice riendo- podrían explicar por que están aquí?

_Les dijimos, que el abuelo de Shun había tomado un vuelo a Rusia, que seguramente estaba cerca de aquí, y que..._

_No nos dejaron terminar._

-Mi abuelo ya estuvo aquí, vino y se fue. Lo único que me dijo es que estaba contento de que hubiera encontrado a alguien, y que Santiago le explico todo. Te lo agradezco amigo.

-Para eso son los amigos –respondió Santiago-

-Por que no nos contaste la parte en que hablaste con el abuelo de Shun? –pregunto Runo, enojada-

-Se me olvido –dijo Santiago-

-Que estúpido... –dije-

-Ahora si –dijo el ninja, interrumpiéndonos- nos dejan a solas?

_Nos fuimos de allí, todo había salido bien._

-Fue una tortura –dijo Santiago- pero valió la pena. Ahora, como vamos a pagarle a Marucho los favores que le debemos?

-Ni idea.

_Un mes después, le pagaríamos esos favores...con la venta del simulador_

**Mientras...**

_Alice se dio cuenta de que su vida ahora era perfecta, de pronto se sobresalto, una mujer apareció frente a ella._

-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hijo –dijo, y desapareció-

-Viste eso? –Pregunto Alice-

-Ver que? –Inquirió Shun-

-Nada, nada, está bien -respondió su novia, sonriendo-

_Que bueno que su mama este de acuerdo con la relación, pensó Alice, antes de dormirse en los brazos de Shun_

**FIN.**

**Yo: se acabo, pero fue muy gracioso, tendrían que haber visto la pelea que tuve con Santiago, insistía en que quería otro final, en fin, los dos juntos escribiremos algún que otro capítulo del nuevo fic.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Dankuso96 y Santiago Garcia...**


End file.
